


Think Out Loud

by Talkinglions



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, disabled grantaire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talkinglions/pseuds/Talkinglions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little fics using the lyrics from Seventy (Thinking Out Loud) by Ed Sheeran</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, characters, songs, anything.

**_When your legs don't work like they used to before_ ** **_and I can't sweep you off of your feet_ **

**_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love_ **

**_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_ **

Grantaire grabbed his sketchbook off of the podium in Enjolras' lecture hall and wheeled toward his office. He stopped outside of the door and knocked lightly on the frame, scaring the T.A., but also getting the blonde's attention.

"Hey, I'm going to Feuilly's gallery early before the crowds swarm in," Grantaire said already starting to turn around to leave. 

"Oh, hold on, can you grade the rest Francine? I'll come with you dear," Enjolras started putting his laptop and other papers into his bag.

"Your fine, stay and do your 'teach the youth because they are our future thing'," Grantaire started for the door. Suddenly he felt Enjolras put his bag in his lap.

"Can you hold that while I push?" Grantaire sighed and chuckled under his breathe. Enjolras smiled and continued down the hall pushing Grantaire. "I haven't been able to spend time with you in a while and I missed you. Plus I would hate to make you wait all alone."

"Come here really quick," Grantaire motioned with his pointer finger.

"Is something wrong? Are you uncomfortable?" Enjolras was searching for anything making Grantaire the least bit uncomfortable. 

"No, I just wanted to tell you I really love you, so will you please kiss me already?" Enjolras smiled and leaned down, softly pressing his lips to the other man's. They'd been together for about 20 years already and though it had simmered down to a steady beat they loved each other as much as ever.


End file.
